powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 44: The Great Escape - Heli Explosion
is the forty-fourth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. Synopsis An Air Force partner of Takayuki's is brought on to train with Sun Vulcan for a new secret weapon, only to appear to sell out the team to give their secrets to Black Magma! Plot Chief Arashiyama informs Sun Vulcan that in preparation of receiving a new weapon that will make Sun Vulcan even more powerful, Guardians of Peace HQ would send a test pilot to do practice drills. It turns out that the new test pilot is Junichi Yamane, Takayuki's old friend from the Guardians of Peace Air Force who is now a commissioned officer. Takayuki also reveals that Junichi was at one point considered a candidate to become Vulcan Eagle. Junichi then meets Misa Arashiyama. Once Junichi finds out Misa is the Chief's daughter, he immediately tries to ask her out on a date. Misa does not have a chance to respond because she is summoned upstairs, but as soon as she leaves, Junichi starts looking through the top secret paperwork in the room. Chief Arashiyama walks into the room and discovers that the papers in the room were touched and immediately knows that Junichi was looking for something. That night, when Misa is walking outside, she is attacked by a flying monster and is saved by Junichi. Not long after that, Misa agrees to go on a date with Junichi. During the date, Junichi keeps asking Misa about the blueprints to Sun Vulcan Robo, but Misa refuses, insisting they are top secret. When Junichi returns to base, he sees Takayuki in the hallway and it is revealed that Junichi holds a lot of animosity toward Takayuki because Takayuki was picked as Vulcan Eagle instead of him. Takayuki is surprised by this because the two had been extremely close friends in training and had vowed to always work together. Their conversation is interrupted when a new monger, Flying Squirrel Monger, attacks the town. Sun Vulcan is able to thwart the attack, forcing Flying Squirrel Monger, the Zero Girls, and Amazon Killer to retreat. During the attack, however, Junichi uses the opportunity to steal the Sun Vulcan Robo blueprints, assumingly to turn over to Black Magma as a spy. Unbeknownst to him, however, Chief Arashiyama foresaw this and had replaced the real blueprints with fake ones. Takayuki is enraged when he finds out that Junichi had stolen the blueprints (albeit fake), but tells the rest of Sun Vulcan that he needs to find Junichi because he knows Black Magma will kill him once they find out the blueprints are fake. Indeed, when Junichi turns over the blueprints to Amazon Killer, Amazon Killer is enraged once she sees the blueprints are fake. At that point, however, Junichi reveals that he was merely posing as Black Magma's blueprints, and was hoping to use the opportunity of turning over the blueprints to Führer Hell Saturn as an opportunity to kill him. Yamane pulls out a gun to try to kill Amazon Killer, but he is easily overpowered by Black Magma and captured. An enraged Amazon Killer intends to simply brainwash Junichi and force him to be their spy and have him lead Black Magma straight to the Sun Vulcan base. Just before they can do this, however, Takayuki (as Vulcan Eagle) breaks into the hideout and saves Junichi. In the process, Takayuki's Vulcan Eagle suit is damaged, and he is forced to abandon it and flee in the Land Vulcan while being pursued by Black Magma machinemen with machine guns in a helicopter and car. Just as all hope seems lost, Vulcan Panther and Vulcan Shark show up and manage to destroy the helicoptor. Takayuki still does not have a Vulcan Eagle suit, however, so Misa intervenes by piloting the Vulcan Jaguar to deliver Takayuki a new suit, allowing him to transform into Vulcan Eagle to fight the machinemen and Flying Squirrel Monger. Flying Eagle Monger is eventually destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo's Aura Plazma Return, and Takayuki and Junichi reaffirm their friendship. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *The blueprints for the experimental weapon that the Guardians of World Peace are working on actually depict the Battle Fever Robo from Battle Fever J, complete with the BF symbol on the chest. Ultimately, such a weapon would not appear within the remainder of the series and Sentai's first secondary mecha would not appear until Flashman. *Junichi Yamane (Takayuki's former Air Force partner) is portrayed by Michirou Iida in his on-screen role; his other roles in Sentai are all as a voice actor of peculiar roles, including the Dark Knight (the full-costumed alter-ego of Prince Megiddo) in Dynaman and the masculine voice of the female villain Adjutant Shiima in Changeman DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes